May I Have This Dance?
by whyamihereagain32
Summary: Ciel is a freshmen in highschool crushing on a stoic, silent, senior. Bet you can guess who that is! What happens when Alois tries to set the two of them up together without telling Ciel? It'll make for an interesting prom night! Reviews please! (Sebastian x Ciel, Claude x Alois)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm sure this is to be the best Sebastian x Ciel/Kuroshitsuji fanfic that i've written yet! Eeeek i'm so excited :3 Enjoy Chapter 1! Reviews please! :D**

* * *

Ciel was _so_ ready to leave.

Only five more minutes were left in his math class. He watched the ticking clock above the whiteboard in anticipation. All the assignments and homework had been distributed for the day, so the students were leaning back on their chairs and talking to their fellow peers, reeling in the excitement that was the end of the school day and the beginning of the weekend. The majority of the girls in the class were gushing about prom. Ciel tried to ignore the loud shrieks and squeals that occurred whenever someone showed a picture on their cell phone of the '_perfect dress_ _they had managed to snap up'_ to another teenage girl. The males in the room, on the other hand, were discussing last night's football game. _Ugh._ He sighed, propping his head up by placing his elbow on the desk and resting his head on his open palm. He was in a class with sophomores. He was rather advanced in his mathematical skills, and his previous teacher expressed that he felt no need for Ciel to stay in Math I with freshmen when he would succeed better and learn quicker in Math II. He was always good with numbers, able to do large multiplication tables in his head, and he was really good at finding square roots. He loved theories with rules, like Sine, Cosign, and Tangent, etc.

His eyes darted to the clock again. Only two more minutes. He sat up and placed his hands into his lap, twiddling his fingers in an attempt to calm himself. He tried to breathe normally as he thought of why his palms were getting sweaty.

He couldn't wait to see.. _him._

The bell rang at last, and his heart quickened as he tried hard to pace himself. He stood, beginning to place the old beaten up math books into his across-the-body-shoulder bag he'd picked up off the floor. His eyes were on the doorway the second it opened, waiting to see when he'd walk by. Other students strolled out while some lingered, still chatting. Ciel was fiddling with his books and led pencils; meaning to put them in the bag but not able to actually get anything placed in the darn thing. He was so nervous, thinking that a glance away from the door would mean he'd miss him entirely, and he'd rather stand there looking like a complete moron than miss this. He knew that one second could mean the difference between seeing him and missing him entirely.

Ciel finally managed to get everything in it's place. He sighed, zipping it shut. _Maybe he left early,_ he thought, disappointed. He lifted up the strap, placing it on his shoulder, when he saw him walk by.

He sauntered by that doorway almost every day. His _senpai,_ Sebastian Michaelis.

He was one of the cool upperclassmen; a senior. He'd never actually talked to him, but he'd seen him around and heard a lot about him.

He wasn't _'cool'_ in the 'jock-like, immature, class-clown, drawing wieners on desks' way.

He was 'cool' in the 'quiet, doesn't really talk much, gets along with everyone' way. He was always formal with his words. He read and enjoyed books quite a bit, and he was in the advanced classes. Ciel knew this much from gossip and a teensy bit of stalking, but even if he hadn't, he could've figured it out himself. Sebastian did not look like someone who was dull.

That's not all. Of course, he was good-looking. _Very_ good looking. Tall and slim, but with an somewhat athletic build. He'd let his dark raven black hair grow to his chin, yet it looked sleek and stylish; not at all mop-like or unkempt.

Once he had caught Ciel staring at him, and the scrutiny and feeling of his smoldering, carob gaze was so intense that it burned holes in Ciel's back when he turned away; although Ciel couldn't find the meaning behind the look.

He felt as if his cerulean eyes and slate hair faded in comparison with Sebastian's magnificence.

All this passed through Ciel's mind in a whirlwind as Sebastian passed, headed down the hall to the school front entrance. He knew where he was heading because he'd seen him do that the first day of school, when Ciel had stood outside the room waiting for his friend, Alois.

_Who _is_ that guy?_ He had thought. The way he held himself, all calm and composed, was most admirable. Most of the students were grunting and complaining about homework, but not him.

Alois peeked around the edge of the doorway, startling Ciel out of his daydream.

_Crap._ He'd been caught. Again.

"Hey Cieeel!" Alois practically giggled. "Come on, you're such a slow poke! Don't leave me waiting!" He stuck his tongue out at him and winked, teasing.  
He knew about Ciel's gigantic crush on Sebastian, and as Ciel's best friend, he planned on helping him get together with Sebastian if it was the last thing he did.

Ciel groaned in annoyance, leaving to walk with his friend.

* * *

**Whaddya think? I've got big plans for this story, but this is all I could get together for the time being :3 I'll update very, very, soon! Reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :) Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Hey! Stop that!" Ciel half heartedly yelled at Alois. He'd been flicking popcorn at the charcoal headed boy, and another piece had landed in his hair. Ciel shook his head, yellow fluffballs falling to the carpet. He'd been day-dreaming about his senpai again, which is how so many pieces went unnoticed.

He was spending the night at Alois's house. They hadn't gotten together for a sleepover in a while and they felt like this might be the last opportunity they had before summer time. Ciel and Alois planned on getting part time jobs, and they didn't know if they'd have time otherwise.

Alois took another swig from the half-empty glass bottle, and passed it to Ciel. Ciel preferred vodka over peach schnapps, but this is all Alois's mother, Hannah, kept in the pantry. _Maybe she preferred the flavor,_ he thought. _Or maybe she just couldn't handle hard drinks. _He pressed the bottle to his lips, swallowing the spicy-sweet drink.

"I'm bored," Alois whined. "This movie sucks." He sat up on his knees to flick the switch on the blu-ray player and turn off the movie Ciel was hardly paying attention too. Something about a lady becoming a ghost and haunting people, but falling in love? It was a foreign movie, but they thought they'd give it a try.

Ciel rolled his eyes. Alois was so hard to please, even more so when he was drunk. Ciel was enjoying the movie, at least what he saw of it, before his mind wandered to other things..

"Hey," Alois said. "Let's play _Truth_ or _Dare._" He emphasized the name, knowing Ciel hated that juvenile game. Alois did as well, but he had his master plan in mind. Remember how he planned on getting Sebastian and Ciel together? This is where he set his genius plan into motion. His icy blue eyes glittered at the thought of it. Ciel saw the look in his eyes; no hint of what to come, but he knew he'd regret it. Whatever_ it_ was.

"Oh Alois, you know I absolutely _loathe_ Truth or Dare," Ciel groaned.

"No, no! It'll be fun, really." He tried to assured him. "I'll make it interestinggg," He persuaded in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Ciel sighed and grabbed a pillow off the bed to put over his lap as they sat on the floor. Holding a pillow to his chest made him feel more comfortable and secure; less exposed, even though it was only him and Alois and he wasn't nervous around his best friend.

"Ciel, truth or _dare?_" Alois tried to make his voice sound menacing.

"Dare." He responded quickly. He figured that it was easier to get to the point of this game, than to pretend to not know Alois had ulterior motives.

"YES!" The blonde pumped his fists in the air. "I dare you to come to prom with me." Ciel, confused, asked: "I thought you were going with Claude?"

"I am, I am.." He sighed, pretending to be conflicted. "I'm just worried about not having anyone else there with me. You're my best friend and you're not going! I feel like you're being left out, and also I don't know any other freshmen who are going. Please go, pleaseee." He put his hands together prayer style, and puppy-dog eyed him.

"You know I could just go another year, right?" He reminded him. "Yeah, but.." Alois looked away, and then back at Ciel. The 'pity me' filled eyes were still there.

"Oh my god, fine. Just stop looking at me like that." Ciel grabbed a handful of popcorn and chucked it at Alois, who managed to dodge the majority of it.

"Yayyy, okay!" Alois cheered. He pretended not to notice the yellow snack food that littered the floor. "Now that my plan is out of the way, we can actually play." He pretended to crack his knuckles, like this game required anything of that sort.

"Alright, but it's my turn. Truth or dare?" Ciel asked.

"Truth!" Alois cried gleefully. "You're such a loser," Ciel paused. "Do you have any other mischievous plans?"

Alois shrugged, the ends of his lips curling up in a coy smile. "Maaaybeee, I dunno.."

"Ugh, Aloissssss!" Ciel groaned internally and externally.

"Shut up, Ciel. It's my turn so i'll go and if you say dare i'll let you know what the dare is."

He contemplated the outcome of this. Having alcohol in him made him a bit more brave than usual, so he resigned to whatever Alois had in store for him. "..Dare."

"I dare you to wear a dress!"

Ciel was appalled at this. "I am _NOT_ wearing a _DRESS_." He was gay, at least he thought so. He'd hadn't ever _been_ with anyone, but he never found girls interesting or appealing. However, he wasn't about to act like a super-frilly pink obnoxiously gaudy gay.

"Oh c'mon, please! I'm wearing a dress! But i'll feel weird if i'm the only guy their wearing a dress." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "I mean, everyone already knows i'm gay and I don't think they really care, but they've never seen me in a dress." He reached out and took Ciel's hand in his. "It'd make me feel less apprehensive and i'd get a huge confidence boost if you wore one too. Pleasseee?" Again with the puppy dog eyes and that pleading voice.

Ciel scoffed, partly offended. "Confidence boost, huh? Are you saying that I wouldn't look good in a dress?" He snickered at the idea of himself in a dress.

"No, that's not what I meant! You know you'd look good." Alois wiggled his blonde eyebrows wantonly.

"..I guess.. As long as.. _senpai_ isn't there." He never actually said Sebastian's name, for fear of the secret somehow getting out, even though there was no one around.

"Oh no, don't worry. Claude already told me that he wasn't coming. It's not really the senior's thing; Claude's just going because his mom is forcing him too because he hasn't gone yet and it's his senior year, yadda yadda."

"..M'kay. But I am _not_ wearing anything pink." He stood, searching for his bag. He spotted it on Alois's desk.

"I'm going to go shower." He picked it up, heading to the door.

"Thank you _so_ much, Ciel. You're truly my best friend. I _know_ you'll have fun." He smiled sincerely.

Ciel nodded, exiting.

* * *

Ciel reached for the left silver knob, turning on the hot water. He took his night clothes out of his overnight bag and sat them on the counter: an old tee shirt, boxers, and comfy gym shorts. He looked in the mirror, noticing how his eyes were slightly glazed over. He hadn't drunk as much as Alois. He removed his shirt, letting the steam fill the room and caress his chest. He shivered and sat on the toilet seat lid, burying his head in his hands.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Alois grinned when he heard the shower start in the next room. He picked up his cell phone off the nightstand, and plopped down on his bed. He found who he wanted in his contacts, and pressed 'call'. He held the phone to his ear, humming in delight. The one on the other end picked up.

"Yes?"

"Hey Claudeeeey," He sang as a greeting. "The plan I told you about is in motion! Now just get Sebastian to come to prom and we'll be all set!"

* * *

**Ta-daaa! Next chapter will be good too :3 I haven't decided if the next chapter should be prom, or if there should be more filler. I think filler would be better. What do you guys think? :D Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy :)** **Reviews please! And thank you for the ones I received already :)**

* * *

"Alois, I really, really _don't_ want to wear lipstick."

It had been a week since Ciel had agreed to go to prom with Alois, (more like Alois tricked Ciel into it,) and they were getting ready for the big night. Ciel had spent the night again Friday, and it was Saturday afternoon. The dance didn't actually start until six, but Alois insisted on taking _hours_ to get ready; _a true diva,_ Ciel had thought.

"Then don't! I'm just saying, those lips are kinda pale by themselves."

Ciel glowered, irked by Alois as usual. He puckered his lips in what teens his age called a 'duck face' and looked in the gigantic wall mirror above Alois's desk, admiring the black curlicues adorning the wall art. He didn't think his lips looked pale; a natural nude colour with a light pink tint, but not pale.

"Do you have anything that's like a light pink? I'm not wearing that gaudy red shade you smeared on your lips."

"Ah!" Alois clutched at his chest, completely offended. "It is _not_ gaudy! This is a Nyx Soft Matte Lip Creme Gloss!" He squealed, holding up a bright red tube with a black twist-off lid. "You're just jealous because I look good~" Alois smiled a dazzling smile, his white teeth contrasting greatly in comparison to his sparkly crimson lips. Ciel laughed, and threw a pillow off the bed at his friend who was ogling himself in the mirror.

"Do you have something pink or not?" He questioned him. "Maybe like a.. bubblegum? Or a cotton candy pink colour or something?" He bit his lip, trying to think of better synonyms.

"Hmm.. let me look." Alois bent over his cosmetics box, searching for the right shade. He at last pulled out a light pink tube. "Ah, here we go! This is the perfect shade!" He held it up in triumph, reading the label. "It's called _Eclair. _Also by Nyx, except this is a lip butter, not a matte creme. That's probably better for you with your easily chapped lips." Ciel gave him a look, before opening the tube and lightly applying a sticky gloss to his lips.

"Now, to put on our gowns!" Alois insisted on calling his slinky, sparkly, dark velvet red dress a 'gown', even though it was more of a slip than anything, with tiny straps. He'd claimed he was sure to keep Claude's attention in this, although why he'd want Claude's attention in the first place was beyond Ciel.

Ciel's dress, on the other hand, was more innocent: a light ice-y blue shade. Ciel hadn't necessarily fancied the idea of picking out a dress, so he'd let Alois do it for him, with specific guidelines of course: No super gaudy colors, no dress similar to Alois's. He hadn't wanted people to think they were trying to _match._ No rhinestones or lace, nothing showing too much skin or too tight.

After Alois shimmied into his dress, Ciel put his on, waiting for Alois to zip up the back. Ciel's dress stopped short of his knees; icy blue tulle fanning out. Tiny rhinestones adorned the fabric, the mesh coming together above the waist in an upside-down V. Above the V was the top part; a silk icy blue fabric covered in a silver sequin netting. Sheer transparent cap sleeves connected with the part of the sweetheart neckline. The actual transparent fabric neckline had more sequins on the outline.

Ciel didn't really know how he felt about the dress; just that it fit the requirements he'd given Alois.

He'd left his short raven hair down, parted the way he usually had it. Alois had slipped a silver clutch through his hair, pulling back the left side in an attempt to look classy. The shoes he'd picked out for Ciel were plain silver ballerina flats, with a slight heel. Almost like a jelly shoe. He hadn't _dared_ put Ciel in heels, not that Ciel would agree to that by any means.

Alois stood back and marveled at his handy-work. He giggled in delight. "Heehee, look at you. You look like a modern Cinderella!" He gasped and covered his lips before singing, "_Cielderellaaaa_~"

"Shut up," Ciel growled, cheeks somewhat flushed in embarrassment.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a rude lady." Alois snickered. He _loved_ teasing Ciel.

Ciel ignored him. His stomach was grumbling, in hunger and in somewhat negative anticipation. "It's already four. Are we eating there or somewhere afterwards?"

"Welllll," Alois said, examining his fingernails. "_Claudey_ and I were planning on eating at this Italian place downtown around eight. You can come with us!"

Ciel was rather repulsed at the idea of sitting across from Alois and Claude, having to force conversation with the two of them. Claude gave him the creeps. "I'll think about it." He lied.

Of course, Alois _knew_ that Ciel would agree to go once he found out that his '_senpai'_, Sebastian, was going with them. He pulled out his pink flip phone and texted Claude, making sure the plan was still in action.

_'Sebastian is still coming, right? ;)'_

The reply came seconds later.

_'Yes.'_

* * *

**Get ready for the next chapter: PROM! :3 **

**See you next chapter! ;) I'll try to update within a week! ((No promises ;)))  
**


End file.
